


not alone

by sweetmuses



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Gen, reason for why champ is in here will be explained, spoilers for space 16, we all love angst too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuses/pseuds/sweetmuses
Summary: "You're not alone. You still have us. Champ would want that."





	not alone

"Commander!" 

"Cool off your head!"

Anger. He felt angry. The commanderno, Shou had no right to do this. Champ deserves far more than to just get fixed. He deserves justice, justice to what his brother did to him. 

"It was losing your composure that led to Champ being this way. I want you to think about that."

Think about what? Think about how Scorpio turned his back on him? Think about how he should've died instead of Champ?

Stinger knew that he was in the wrong. He just knew that his mistakes led to this. But somehow, that just made him even more angry than before. He hated it, but at the same time; it felt deserved. 

His thoughts distracted him when Garu handed him a black KyutamaChamp's Kyutama. "It'll be fine," he said, with a tone that resonated hope. "Champ come back good as new! So until then, let us handle things until you're back, okay?"  

What if it's not fine? What if Champ get back his memories? Will he be the same or just an entirely different person altogether? Stinger's anger was filled with a depressing curiosity, which snapped back to red-hot anger as soon as he remembered why this happened. 

_Scorpio. Why?_

"If justice is on our side, then Champ will definitely come back!" Even Lucky's optimism didn't rattle him. He felt something down in his gut. Was it

_Hope. But why would I need hope at this point? Hope is useless even in this..._

His thoughts fell off at that point. Stinger just needed to leave. He needed to think about something. Anything. Just anything to keep his mind off of whatever this was. 

.

Stinger looked out at the stars. Oh how some stars shone brightly while other stars dim in comparison. Then there are the stars that died out. In some fantastic supernova. 

He turned his back at the window and started looking at the black Kyutama in his hand. His dull eyes glossed over the bull silhouette and how it felt incomplete. It was supposed to be incomplete, as when you turn it; the full silhouette would show. Even then, it felt incomplete. Something just didn't feel right without Champ using it. It was his Kyutama, and only his. Having it in his hands felt...absolutely wrong. 

He was wrong. It was his fatal mistakes that led to this. Champ's gone, for now. But even then...

_He wouldn't be the Champ we knew._

Stinger needed to punch something, anything. He needed to release his anger somehow. He went to wall and almost hit his fist on it until

"What are you doing?" Naga, why? He didn't need to be here and Stinger didn't want him to be here. Naga didn't know what emotions were like, so why would he know how he felt? None of them knew how he truly felt. They only knew the stoic, distant side to him, not this side. Stinger felt pathetic for trying to do everything in his power to get away from the team. It just wasn't happening at this point. He slumped back into the chair and waited. 

"Naga, what are you doing here?" Balance. The gaudy tone says it all. 

"Hey, what's Stinger doing?" Raptor. He felt bad for yelling at her back in the control room. It was completely out of line. 

"Stinger?" Hammy. It was a quiet, soft tone. A tone of worry. He looked up and saw her holding his hands. Stinger didn't notice that he was still holding the Kyutama in his hands. 

"What are you doing?" That question had been uttered so many times in his head; it might as well explode. But the way he said it was completely different. Pleading for something, anything. He just needed something to grasp in this speck of something that he now realized in his gut. 

_I guess that "hope" came back after all._

"Nothing really. I guessed I could've been somewhere else instead of right here." Lucky. His voice was quieter than anything. It was a voice of true honesty, unlike his usual loud tone. Stinger was grateful for that. 

"Why though? I made a mistake, a fatal mistake. Something that"

"Why are you blaming this on yourself?" Garu. He had his hand on Stinger's shoulder.

_More support. Something I still don't deserve._

Stinger just wanted to leave the bay and just get this over with. But something about him just wanted to stay. With them, the seven of them holding out on the simple notion that Champ will return. Simple, but powerful. 

"I justI just don't want your pity from any of you." The air changed, but only slightly. He was ready to get a word thrashing out of any of them, or all of them. 

"Why would you believe that?" Raptor's voice dropped a pitch, something darker, but still as light as it can be. "We're still not giving up on Champ or you. You're our teammate, our friend; if anything, we have more than enough authority to give you our pity." Spada just tapped her on the shoulder, which made her shrink quite a bit. But she was right, about the pity part. That made Stinger feel even more stupid. 

"She is right about something however," Naga commented out of nowhere.

"And what was that?" Balance asked Naga, seemingly oblivious to what was happening, but all of them knew better than that. 

"Stinger, you have to realize that we want to get justice for Champ too. This isn't a one man army, you know." Of course he knew that, but he kept listening. Spada always knew what to say in the worst of situations. 

"With Champ down and Kotaro in HQ training, we have to work closer together at this point. We can't let these kinds of mistakes happen in the future. I know Shou said that, and I know that you have every right to be angry with us, but it's the truth and we all have accept it." Spada was right. It wasn't like he was right in the first place, but something about his voice just made it more forthright with what intentions they all have. 

Hammy looked at the Kyutama he was grasping on to and put her hand over it, in a gentle, warm way. 

"You're not alone," she uttered in a hushed tone. "You still have us. Champ would want that." He looked up and saw that all of them had a look of sincerity. They were holding their Kyutamas, now glowing in tandem with Champ's and Stinger's. 

They all started gravitating towards each other into a circle until the circle closed. And they were hugging each other. It was warm and forgiving, something that Stinger thought that it was almost unnecessary, but he could forgive it this time. All the unrelated things came to pass and all of them knew. 

None of them were going to be alone. Not even when they were separated. They were a teama dysfunctional family of sorts. This setback wasn't going to slow them down. The Rebellion was going to push forward; they have to. 

For Champ's sake. For the universe's sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me for my writing. Angst gives me too many ideas at once. (Also for the "Champ's not here" part; he's "there" but not there. He's "dead" you know, so no dialogue for him.)


End file.
